A future here and after
by vampire princess liracia
Summary: : Jesse has finally completed medical school and is living his dream to be a doctor and Suzie has completed high school and is enjoying her 3rd year of college, finally being able to live happily with the love of her life. Rest of the summary inside!.


A future here and after.

A/N: Ok so I'm not used to writing straight stories or none anime/manga stories so I'm very sorry if it's not very good!

Disclaimer: I do not own this books story line or plot, but the plot that is being used here is all mine!

Pairing: Jesse/Susannah

Summary: Jesse has finally completed medical school and is living his dream to be a doctor and Suze has completed high school and is enjoying her 3rd year of college, finally being able to live happily with the love of her life. It's been 5 years and Suze had the perfect boyfriend who her family and friends admire and adore and to bring the ending to that perfect peak she will soon be married and moving out of the family home.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one: A proposal and a surprise.<span>

Normal P.O.V

Silently the door opened a hand pulled quickly at the key lodged in the key whole, trying desperately not to wake anybody in the house.  
>The broad-shouldered figure tried slipping inside silently while kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket hanging it up next to a lump of other jackets hung up on<br>the pegs positions by the front door, Jesse tiptoed up the stairs and along the hallway into the bedroom he was sharing with his lover only to be stopped in the door frame of the  
>bedroom eyes watching the sleeping lump taking up half the bed. Smiling to himself he removed his work clothes and crept onto the bed slipping under the sheets with her<br>grinning as he felt her roll over and curl into his side muttering a sweet brief hello to him before falling back to sleep, chuckling he nodded slightly and soon followed behind his Susannah.

The shrill sound of an alarm clock echoed around the room only to be silenced by a large masculine hand smiling slightly Suze sat up on her elbows watching Jesse's hand  
>automatically run through his soft dark mop of hair just as they had done so many times before in the 150 years and even before he had met Susannah. Laughing more to herself then to him<br>she leant forward and pushed her lips against his sweet tender ones letting the taste linger on her lips Suze pulled up slowly smiling her face contorting oddly as she's yanked back down by his  
>strong hands, her heart thumping madly just as it had always done so right from the very beginning; his touch his smell and his voice still held her in place and sent her heart and stomach to the<br>butterflies.

And there it was the look he had adorned the night of the winter formal, his deep chocolate orbs swirling with passion and love his knowledge growing by the day his love for her  
>and only her showing brighter every time she looked into his eyes, sighing in content Suze finally managed to pull away from the warm embrace he had been holding her in his laugh<br>sending adoring shivers down her body making her shudder in pleasure momentarily stopping her from getting out of the bed and momentarily making her forget the sudden wave of nausea  
>that waved her.<p>

"Morning beautiful girl, early this morning aren't we?"

"Awah! No fair I wanted to go to the bathroom but I became distracted by you"

"Oh yeah? Distracted huh how meaningful of you I'm impressed _querida_"

He laughed his face clearly showing his amusement smiling slightly Suze got up from the bed the nausea suddenly returning to haunt her forcing her to bolt from the bed out  
>into the hall and down the bathroom leaving a bewildered Jesse alone in the bedroom confused at his girlfriends sudden change in behaviour, rushing to the toilet Suze fell to<br>her knees another wave of nausea hitting her again forcing her to double over and let up the dinner she had consumed the night before, the sounds alerting Jesse into action  
>forcing him up out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom door his hands banging against it in flurry of panic and a need to get in to check on the younger.<p>

"Suze! Suze! What's going on?" she heard it the panic in his voice causing her to chuckle slightly she sat up straight and answered him in a calm and collected way  
>letting him know that she was ok and not in any danger or in any pain. "I'm fine Jesse it must of just been something I ate yesterday that's all" smiling more she washed<br>her hands and face exiting the bathroom, leaning up and kissing him tenderly on the lips patting his cheek as she pulled away and disappeared down stairs to the kitchen.

Leaning against the wall Jesse rubbed his cheek slightly, shaking his head his hand again automatically went through his hair making him smile a little he pushed from the wall and  
>slinked his way down stairs into the dining room and to the family table taking his seat next to David and Suze, nodding his head curtly to Andy showing gratitude for allowing him to<br>stay while his apartment was being redecorated. Grinning to herself goofily Susannah filled her own plate with food then filled Jesse's plate with food, using her free hand to push maxes  
>head away finally bringing it back onto the table and holding Jesse's larger one openly on the dining table shoving food into her mouth happily.<p>

Breakfast was over and Suze's mother and Andy said their goodbyes and took their luggage and left for the airport, brad disappeared out with his friends claiming he wouldn't be back until  
>Sunday and that his dad knew, Jake left for a study day at the library with his friend from college Neil and David went off to finish a school project at his girlfriends Shannon's house leaving max,<br>Susannah and Jesse alone in the house, allowing them to catch up on alone time while Jesse had the weekend off from his busy schedule at the hospital.

Waving from the front porch Suze watches as everyone filed out of the house and disappeared off on their own adventures for the weekend smiling to herself she grabbed hold of maxes collar  
>and dragged him back inside the house slamming and locking the front door shut before wandering off into the living room to find Jesse waiting for her with the fire burning, candles lit and a DVD on<br>pause a blanket draped over the back of the sofa which he had dragged down stairs from their bedroom just to enhance the comfort of the evening. Laughing she moved around the sofa and joined  
>her perfect boyfriend on the sofa settling down into his arms cuddling close as he pressed play on the DVD remote the surround sound on a decent level,<br>so that they would not disturb the neighbours.

Holding Suze in his embrace he rested his tanned cheek against her own slightly paler cheek enjoying the soft comfort of the warmth from the blanket  
>and fire combined taking in the relaxed atmosphere that surrounded him made his senses slightly blurred into tiredness until he was aroused by the body rested<br>against him twisted and turned leaning up chest to chest, nose to nose, glancing down to her his smile broadened holding her waist against his he leant into her lips  
>savouring the soft tender slightly bruised lips.<p>

The kiss intensified as they both felt the passion and the need and the desperate want to touch one another passed through each of the lovers lips the film and popcorn  
>long forgotten by the two of them. Clothes were pulled and pushed from the two entwined bodies pressing and sliding against each other sweaty fevered hands roaming around<br>bodies entwined in each other unable to stop their adventures of each other's appendages, sweat and heat filled the room pants  
>and moans escaping the confinements of the blanket tent created to contain the love session taking place between its two<br>occupants.

* * *

><p><span>Suze's P.O.V<span>

His hands felt amazing against my hot skin his lips were perfect against my own bruised lips his hips hard against my own caused ecstasy to  
>serge through my body my brain buzzing at the intense pleasures swarming around my body and up to my brain and back down my eye sight blurry<br>and my eyes watering my throat dry and sore from my intense moans escaping through gritted teeth, but then it stopped I knew it would I was prepared for it but still the  
>sting sent through my body hurt and ached the rejection causing real tears to appear in the corner of my eyes groaning in frustration I squeezed my eyes shut took a deep<br>breath and went for it.

Sliding my arms around his neck I pulled him down and let my eyes do all the beginning there they were the fingers that had sent me so close to heaven,  
>back on my body back to caressing me in all the perfect places sending me back into the ecstasy all over again my body humming with pleasure, my brain unable to<br>work any longer his hands bringing me to my ending point, the orgasm I had been waiting for hit me my scream of pleasure causing both of us to lay there panting heavily coming  
>down from a high I felt it, his arousal clear against my pelvic bone and suddenly I was ready again to send myself and my lover into a heaven we long to feel again th<br>memories of our first time striving my will to make it better than I had ever dreamed, than he himself had ever dreamed.

Forcing my hands to his chest I pushed him up and then down onto his back straddling his hips, my own rubbing gingerly against his hardened shaft my own  
>aroused groin rubbing pleasant friction onto his bulging treasure. I watched him and his silk smile smirking slightly I leant down and crushed my lips hard to his savouring the<br>groan I earned from him forcing my hips harder against his own crushing our pelvic bones together emitting a moan from my own lips and a low grunt deep from his throat.  
>My fingers pressed gently against his sensitive spots glad each time I got a small moan or groan that escaped his lips, my tongue trailing from his lips to his ear and down from<br>his ear to his collar bone circling slightly just above his left nipple bud pulling up I pressed my lower regions  
>down against his own.<p>

Shivering slightly I closed my eyes and leant my head back as my hips rolled around slowly eagainst his groin moaning  
>softly no longer caring where his fingers roamed or where his lips touched, all I wanted was for him to rock my brains out with ecstasy filled pleasure,<br>and there it was the feel of large strong hands pressed against my lower back, lips wrapped around my left 34B breast and a hard shaft pushing its way  
>up inside my wet regions causing my eyes to roll back as the head rubbed the perfect little spot deep inside me.<p>

Using my feet I positioned my legs either side of his waist my hands places against his chest with as much strength as I could muster I bounced against his movements meeting  
>Jesse's hips with my own allowing the pleasure to take over my brain the slow hum of little bursts of ecstasy washed over my body and then it happened I felt him tense,<br>the movements stopped and the quick hot bursts of ejaculation entered my filled cavern his appendage blocking the only exit out of my body,  
>falling back I closed my eyes and felt him pull out of me turning my head to watch him sit up straight and run his<br>hands through his hair and down over his face.

* * *

><p><span>Jesse's P.O.V<span>

There it was the pleasure that rumbled my stomach and caused my brain to flitter in and out of consciousness and control the little nag that told me  
>I had forgotten something, something important, something vital but I couldn't put my finger on it, and then the pleasure was too much and<br>I couldn't stop it the feeling I knew all too well when I was around Susannah and then it was too late I exploded deep inside unable to stop  
>myself her cries of pleasure racking my body keeping me on a high for a brief few minutes and then it came to me, a condom<br>I had forgotten the important vital ingredient the protection.

I pulled away from her I knew I shouldn't have but I did anyway my hands automatically ran through my hair and down my face finally coming to rest on my knees my  
>eyes staring at the menu screen of the DVD I had put on earlier that afternoon my brain in overdrive my high still buzzing slightly in the back of my mind the<br>feel of being inside her still fresh, the taste of her kiss and lips clearly lingering on my own causing me to become frustrated, standing up I paced silently  
>before my brain registered her tender soft voice calling to me, blinking out of my state I turned and looked at her.<p>

"Jesse? What's wrong, did I do something you didn't like?" the worry on her face was evident,  
>I could see it so clearly her eyes brimming slightly with tears ready to be shed if I said the wrong thing.<br>"_Querida_ no oh _querida_ you've done nothing to upset me, you were perfect absolutely amazing, I'm sorry I'm so sorry."  
>Apologise that's all I could do was to apologise and hope to god I didn't upset her more to my relief she smiled and stood making her way to me,<br>wrapping her arms around my neck my hands automatically moving to her hips holding them tightly against me, my forehead rested against hers  
>breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo tickling my senses forcing me to smile my worries dimming majorly.<p>

Now, I have to do it now I have to tell her no I have to ask her pulling away I gave her quick kiss and rushed to the large chest of draws Suze's stepdad Andy had made to be  
>placed in the living room, pulling open the middle draw I reached in and pulled out the little ring box nodding to myself I pushed the draw closed<br>and turned and walked back to Suze kneeling down in front of her I opened the box my mouth working on its own.

"Will you, Susannah Simon please do the honour of becoming my wife?"

"J...Jesse oh Jesse! It's beautiful, I would love to be your wife, yes I will!"

Standing to my feet I removed the ring from its confinements and placed it gently onto her ring finger and pulling it up to my lips I couldn't stop myself I closed  
>my eyes and kissed her finger my happiness over whelming , glancing up at her my eyes lit up the smile on her lips told me everything I needed to know I had<br>made the right choice and she was also to over whelmed to talk closing my eyes I brought her close to my body and stood with her in silence taking in the moment  
>storing it with all the other perfect moments we had shared together.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V<span>

The weekend passed Sunday evening came and slowly one by one each family member that had been away that weekend made their way to the  
>dining room table to sit down for dinner and to discuss the happenings that had taken place while everybody had been off doing their own pleasures.<br>Smiling widely Jesse watched his fiancé as she helped set up the table with her mother chatting idly about college and how much coursework she had to finish over the weekend,  
>finally they were all able to sit down, saying grace and passing around the dishes it all finally settled down and Jesse finally spoke up setting his fork down.<p>

Andy noticed that Jesse had stopped eating and set his own fork to a standstill sending the rest of the family to follow in pursuit and they all stared at Jesse waiting in silence,  
>sighing slightly he smiled and took hold of Suze's hand holding it so that the ring was more on show clearing his voice he finally spoke.<p>

"I hope you won't be to offended Andy but I have asked Susannah to marry me and I am pleased to say that she has answered my proposal and has accepted it."

Watching the family members his gaze landed on Suze's smiling no grinning face bringing back the confidence he again set his gaze down onto Andy's face waiting patiently  
>for an answer from the usually cheerful chatty man.<p>

"I see, well what wonderful news! I'll get out the bubbly!"

Blinking slightly Jesse watched as Andy left his chair to get the Champaign and glasses his eyes fell on Suze showing off her engagement ring to her mother pleased  
>with the outcome he nodded his head smiled at the 3 boys and picked up his fork and started to eat chatting away about the proposal leaving out the juicy<br>information that had taken place not long before Jesse had popped the question to Suzie.

Smiling his thanks at Andy for filing the Champaign glasses, he picked it up about to make a speech when he was suddenly interrupted by Susannah grinning slightly kindly  
>declining the drink offered to her watching her stand Jesse held her hand giving her a questioning look. Settling slightly at the big smile<br>she gave back to him he relaxed and released her hand ever so slightly.

"I also have some news I would like to share with my wonderful family and for my wonderful fiancé" smiling more she blushed slightly lowered her head took a sip of her water  
>and looked up again smiling still "I would like to tell you all that I am well I'm pregnant" Jesse's jaw dropped he stared at his fiancé and glanced around to the<br>rest of the family not sure what to expect when he looked at each of them and then her mother spoke up.

"Oh! Susannah that's amazing news!" following pursuit Andy and the boys soon congratulated her and himself on the amazing news he himself had only just found  
>out closing his eyes he stood up and held her unable to stop himself, he just wanted to hold her, and let the information sink in to his brain.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: so like I said, I've never been good with spacing and stuff but what ever all I care about it the plot!


End file.
